1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new justified fretted fingerboard to be used on stringed musical instruments such as guitars, mandolins, balalaikas and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The theoretical background of the present invention relates to a novel musical notation disclosed and published by applicant under the title "Musical Inspiration". While this publication discloses the theoretical simplification of musical notation the present invention provides the mechanical simplification for playing fretted stringed instruments.
Generally, the frets of a musical stringed instrument are arranged in continuously reduced intervals, e.g. the intervals between the frets of a guitar in the area of the highest tones are almost three times smaller than the intervals between the frets in the area of the lowest tones. This irregular arrangement of frets renders the learning and playing of fretted musical instruments difficult. One problem commonly encountered is that while fingering various combinations of tones and chords at one part of the fingerboard the beginning performer finds it difficult to adjust his grip to other fingerboard sections due to the varying distances between the frets. The device of the present invention justifies all intervals between the frets, i.e. provides a symmetrical fingerboard, thus rendering the playing of fretted musical instruments easier and more enjoyable.